bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Over The Limit
Over The Limit is Emitter type Quirk that is used by Mikoto Taro, also known as Impact. Description Overview Over The Limit allows Mikoto to create bursts or shock waves of kinetic energy. But this Quirk also has a consequences in form of producing immense heat around Mikoto while beeing active. Mikoto's hero costume was specialy designed to reduce influence of external temperature on his body and this way turn heat produced by his body a from limiter into a weapon. Mikoto inherited his Quirk from his mother, ex-pro hero Pusher, who was able to create waves and bursts of kinetic energy out of her hands and feet. Weaknesses Main weakness of Over The Limit is of course it's limiter - heat. First of all and most obvious - Mikoto can overheat and black out. Not so obvious is that if he manages to stay consciousness heat can reach the levet at which it can actualy burn Mikoto's body or even ingnite things around him. Secondary weakness of this Quirk is heat haze, that appears around Mikoto's body as the temperature around him grows, and can be used as an indicator of how close he is to his limit. Techniques Normal Techniques * Bronze Burst - Mikoto punches his opponent with normal straight punch powered up by his Quirk. * Silver Shockwave - Mikoto touches the opponent with his palm and generates little shock wave beneath it. * Golden Crusher '''- Mikoto performs series of powered up straights punches, followed by series of kicks and finished with an axe kick that also generates a powerful shock wave that in most cases KOs the opponent. This technique also generates very much heat, so Mikoto rarely uses it without his costume. Costume Only Techniques * '''Titanium Burner - After making air around him reach a temperature of around 150 degrees centigrade Mikoto peforms a powered up kick, that after hitting it's traget leaves a burn and creates a burst of kinectic energy heavily damaging the opponet. * Uranium Heatwave - When air around Mikoto reaches high temperatures he presses his palm against the opponent and creates series of shockwaves beneath it, burning and damaging his target at the same time. * Wolfram Melter '''- When heat produced by Mikoto's body almost reaches critical level he performs series of powered up kicks and straight punches finished by a powerful uppercut and a shock wave. Because of the air temperature all this attacks ofcourse also sereously burn the opponent. Double Edge Techniques * '''Iridium Destroyer - Mikoto creates a gigant amount of kinetic energy and lets it out in form of a powerful shockwave that crushes almost anything in it's way. But since this technique also creates a monstrous amount of heat at the best Mikoto will just get slight burns and faint cause of overheat. * Fire Human - This is the strongest and most suicidal of all techniques in Mikoto's arsenal and in fact only one that can actualy kill him. Also this technique has following requierments: a) A person with a powerful healing Quirk must be as close to Mikoto as he/she can, throughout the whole attack. b) Mikoto must be in adrenaline rush or under the effect of strong painkillers. When temperature around Mikoto reaches critical level he one way or another keeps himself awake and starts peforming a long series of strong punches and kicks generating heat until his clothes or costume will be set on fire. After setting himself on fire he rushes to his opponent and jumps on him/her, after making physical contact with his target he creates series of shockwaves and bursts of kinetic energy between them. Trivia * It is named Over The Limit, because when it awoke everyone thought that it allowed Mikoto to overcome human body limits at the cost of producing heat and potentialy burning himself. Soon it was discovered that he was just able to generate kinetic energy and heat, but Mikoto decided not to change his Quirk's name because it "...sounds cool and heroic." * All of Mikoto's attacks except Fire Human as you can see are metal themed - this references fact that his father's Quirk. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks